The Fallen
by KalelKitten
Summary: I thought that running would help me forget, that it would make me lose sight of all the troubles and worries in my past, but it didn't. All it did was make me lose sight of what was most important in my life. I've realized that my life, is something you can't run from. Once your in, you can't leave. And that, wasn't even the worst part. ACCEPTING OC's
1. Prologue And OC Form

**I thought that running would help me forget, that it would make me lose sight of all the troubles and worries in my past, but it didn't. All it did was make me lose sight of what was most important in my life. I've realized that my life, is something you can't run from. Once your in, you can't leave. And that, wasn't even the worst part. ACCEPTING OC's**

**Hey everyone, here is another OC story! **

**OK here is the rule... You MUST send your oc's through PM ONLY! I cannot stress this enough! also if you have any questions, ideas, or anything else, you can PM me. :) I love having conversations with you guys, you are all so great! oh oh oh, here is something else. If you read my oc form then you should know what to put at the top of your oc form. It is hidden somewhere in there. This is for me to know, who actually reads my form, and these author comments.**

**Also, If you want updates, and want to see some character creation and other things from the stories, here is my tumblr.**

**Tumblr: krazedkalel **

**Well anyways, here you go!**

* * *

It was the same thing every time. Dusty old sheets, the faint smell of the air, a single dim light that shined down on the middle of the room, casting a shadow on the walls, and contrasting the edges into a dark blackness. The single bed sat in the middle of the room, covers neatly pressed and tucked in, just waiting for a lost soul to rest their head gently on them.

I turned the squeaking faucet of the shower, and stood there waiting for a few seconds as the water sputtered on. I stepped into the shower and washed the day off of me with the only water pressure available in this motel: Non-existing. I slowly and lightly scrubbed the bruises ad cuts that were left on my body, wincing as soon as I touched them. Steam rose up to the ceiling, making the bathroom hot and stuffy. I didn't want to get out, I just wanted to be able to do nothing more than this. It was like I was washing away just a little bit of the past at that moment. I knew that the past would come swinging back at me as soon as I stepped out of the comfort of this shower, and back into the real world. It wouldn't be long before I would have to give up and make myself leave. The wrinkles on my fingers would also be a indication to leave.

I shivered as I finally stepped out of the warm shower, my feet hitting the cold and cracked tiles. I ever so gently wrapped a towel around me and wiped off all the steam that was left sitting on the mirror. MY wavy brunette hair was heavy on my head as it dripped, and my bangs were left swooped awkwardly on my forehead while they dried. I shook my head, letting my hair fall, the ends of it just touching the middle crease of my back. It was the longest I've ever had it, and quite frankly, I liked it. My blue eyes were glossed over from the exhaustion that suddenly took over me. I pulled on a tank top and some underwear, and headed back into the room.

I was never excited for this part of the day, or an part for that matter. No matter what time of day it was, I knew I wouldn't be able to catch a break from any of this. I was so ready to fall asleep, but I knew that it wouldn't happen that easily. I walked toward the lumpy bed that, at that moment, felt like the most comfortable place in the world, and fell face first into the pillows. I finally let out a deep sigh that had been brewing there all day. I clenched the covers as I pulled them over me. I knew that tomorrow would be the same thing. The only thing that did change, was the town. My life was a cycle that would never end. It would just keep going around in circles until I gave up.

Was I ready to give up?

No,

I couldn't say that I was,

Even if everything else was telling me otherwise.

I turned, trying to keep from hitting the sore parts of my body. I grabbed the small remote from the bedside table, and shut the TV off, instantly making the room dark, with only the light of a distant street lamp shining through the window. I was used to the darkness by now. It didn't bother me like it did as a kid. Not much seemed to scare me anymore. I seemed like I've seen it all. I laid there listening to the late night sounds around me. Music basting a couple of rooms down, a couple arguing in the next, and the loud buzz of the air conditioner. But even with all of these sounds flowing through my ears, I could still hear the chirping of the crickets outside, and the soft murmuring voice that would always keep me awake at night.

The one that would play back to me, over and over again. I knew I was probably crazy, but that didn't stop it from re-appearing every single night. I would toss and turn ,and even throw a pillow over my ears, but it would only become louder, so I gave up. I would just let that voice play over and over, until I finally fell asleep. There was something about this voice that made me believe it was dark, but I couldn't be scared. Something about it kept me from being scared. I didn't know why I wasn't scared, I just knew that it wasn't pleasant. It wasn't good. I couldn't make out what it was saying, but I had a feeling that it was calling me.

Calling my name maybe?

I couldn't tell.

But it was for me, and only for me, that much I knew for sure. I wasn't sure if it was a warning or if it was just all in my head. I couldn't comprehend what It was saying.

When did my life become this? I would ask myself on a daily bases, but I already knew the answer to that question. I looked up at the ceiling, my mind now racing with thoughts. I couldn't keep up with then all, but the ones that came to me the most, were the ones that I tried to hide the most. Trying to stuff them away to where I would never find them, but somehow, when it was the dead of the night, and I was all alone, those thoughts would come creeping toward me.  
Keeping me up through the night, and tearing me apart from the inside.

* * *

My oc form

Name: Kalel Faye Westbrook

Age:19

Birthday: April 21

Appearance: she has long (to her mid back) wavy brown hair, bright blue eyes, normal height and weight, skinny/curvy figure, clear face, soft pink lips, and white pearly teeth.

Personality: Kalel is a very confusing girl when it comes to her personal life. She doesn't like to share it with others and keeps most things bottled up inside. Toward strangers, she is polite, professional, and assertive. Toward her friends, she is outgoing, funny, sarcastic, and kind. She is very loyal to the ones she loves, she will take a bullet for them. Toward enemies, she is sarcastic, rude, and will not back down. No matter how bad it gets, she wont give up. She choices to go down swinging. She has seen so many terrible things, and done a lot of terrible things, but that doesn't make her a bad person. Everything she has done, has been for a good reason.

Physical Accessories(tattoos, piercings, freckles, Etc.): she has very small ear gauges, like a 8. and she has a beauty mark on the back of her shoulder

Summer Outfits: A black lace flowy tank top that stops at her belly button, high wasted short shorts with gold spikes on one side, and black vans. She always has on her black anti-possession Necklace(she calls it apn charm) on, and her brothers brown leather bracelet

Winter Outfits: a long sleeve light blue, and red plaid button up shirt, a plain forest green army jacket, skinny jeans, and brown lace up combat boots. with her apn charm and leather bracelet on.

Formal(like dances and banquets, list at least two): a short, fitted, strapless, faded pink dress with a poofy bottom, her apn necklace hidden on her, silver high heels

Halloween: an angel. a short lace dress with long sleeves, her apn necklace and leather bracelet on, white wedges, and fake feathered angel wings on her back

Friends: Stan, Kyle, Kenny, others, oc's

Enemies: Wendy, Cartman(sort of), and others

Love Interest: Stan

Good/bad:good

Hunter/civilian/other(If you have suggestion for other, then suggest it, but I will be deciding):hunter

Talents: singing, hunting, dancing, acting, playing piano and guitar, thirst for knowledge

Non-Talents: cooking, drawing, and a lot more

Positive things about you: she is loyal and will take her own life for someone she loves

Negative things about you: she causes a lot of problems (not on purpose) she is a bad luck charm

make sure to put the title of this story and the current date on the top of your oc form

Favorites: blue, black, food, music, classic rock, success, friends, love

Least-Favorites: feeling alone, her past, yellow, orange, bitches, hate, losing, loss

Job?:none

Hometown: she was born and raised in Abilene Texas

Family: mom-Jenna dad-Nickolas brother-Connor sister-Jessica

Background:she was born and raised in Texas by her mom, and dad. She has an older brother by 3 years and a younger sister by 10 years. She grew up in a nice two story house on 2 acres of green land, with beautiful trees scattered across the land. Her mom owned a local clothing shop and her dad was a cop. She was very close to her family and spent a lot of time with them. Her mom always taught her about family, loyalty and love, while her dad taught her about guns and protection. She never noticed it as a kid, but her parents taught her a lot about monsters and always said that she should be scared of the dark, that there were bad things out there. It was like they knew what was going to happen. When she was 16, she went to a friends house for a sleep over, and that was the night her family was murdered. The cops couldn't figure out who did it, and left the case unsolved. Kalel knew it had to have been something from the stories that her parents old her. Shortly after being placed in a home with 8 other kids, she ran off. She was reported as a run away. She now goes state to state living off of cheap motels, fast food, and credit card fraud, trying to find her families killer, and trying to get away from her past as well.

* * *

your oc form

Name:

Age(16-18):

Birthday:

Appearance:

Personality:

Physical Accessories(tattoos, piercings, freckles, Etc.):

Summer Outfits:

Winter Outfits:

Formal(like dances and banquets, list at least two):

Halloween:

Friends:

Enemies:

Love Interest(put down at least three):

Good/bad:

Hunter/civilian/other(If you have suggestion for other, then suggest it, but I will be deciding):

Talents:

Non-Talents:

Positive things about you:

Negative things about you:

Favorites:

Least-Favorites:

Job?:

Hometown/Home life:

Family:

Background:

Opinion on my oc:

Anything else:


	2. Cold and Alone

**Well, well, well... It has been too long huh? It has been a pretty crazy couple of months for the most part. I had graduation and then I went to visit some family for a few weeks. So I had no time to write during that time. Then for like, the last two weeks, I was just really REALLY lazy. **

**But I'm back and I have written this chapter like five different times before I felt okay with it, so I hope you all are happy with this chapter.**

**I admit, I have been absolutely horrible with keeping up stories, and I hope you guys can help keep me motivated by favoriting and supporting me and this story. I have not been motivated to finish stories lately and I end up hating how the story is going in my head, if it's going anywhere at all. So I delete it. Which is horrible to do... So I hope I will get a lot of support and love throughout this story.**

**If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism, I will be happy to listen. :) I know I make a lot of mistakes, and I want to become better. And if I like the idea you have suggested, I will make sure to give you credit where credit is due. :)**

**And yes, not all of the OC's will be in this chapter, but i'm hoping to have the rest of them introduced in the next two chapters.**

**Anyways, here are the accepted oc's**

_**Vinnie Klebbitz**_

_**Stella Marie**_

_**Mckenna Robinson**_

_**Allison Davis**_

_**Jacob Kane**_

_**Araniel (Nico)**_

_**Jordyn Auditore**_

_**Amy Formner**_

_**Ariel Jepper**_

_**Daniel Hayborn**_

_**Kroni Mickleton**_

_**Noah Holder**_

_**Summer Navarro**_

**Well that's all the oc's accepted! **

**IMPORTANT: I have made some character pictures of each OC and most canon characters, and I would like to post them to my tumblr for anyone to see it. If you are wanting to see it, please PM me and tell me so I know to post it.**

**Tumblr: KrazedKalel**

**I know this chapter is pretty slow, but it was progress pretty soon, I promise.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm gonna go to sleep now cause it is 2:30 in the morning... :)**

* * *

_**Asheville, North Carolina**_

_**August 23, 2011**_

"Weston honey! Come down for dinner!" A middle aged women yelled from the dining room as she set the plates and silverware. The house was a small and cozy three bedroom with christian memorabilia scattered around the house. A cross hung above the fireplace and a bible was resting on the coffee table. The woman's husband was seated at his usual spot at the table. Knife and fork in place, ready to take on his meal. Their youngest child, the daughter, was sitting next to him.

A sound of footsteps was heard as they hit the stairs. A teenage boy with short brown hair and scruffy chin hair came down and took his seat. A blue and white striped sweater hugged his torso, A pair of khaki pants and worn looking boots could be seen on him, and a blue and grey snap-back hat covered his head. The teen came down with a smile as the family took hands and bowed their heads.

"Dear heavenly father," The dad prayed, his eyes shut tight. "Thank you for this nourishing, strengthening, and delicious meal you have helped set upon us. We are blessed to have your guidance and thankful for this meal and all the warm meals before this. We humbly ask you to bless this family and this food in Jesus' name, amen!" "Amen!" The family repeated before digging right in.

As they ate in peace, they started to feel the table shake, along with the rest of the house. The shaking became more vibrant and powerful. The china and christian memorabilia started crashing to the ground. "An earthquake?!" Weston yelled as more things fell to the ground and the lights started to flicker on and off. "Everyone under the table!" The father yelled to his wife and kids.

"Oh, I don't think that's really all that necessary." A voice echoed from behind them. The family turned to see a women standing there, arms crossed, and a smirk drawn on her face. "Wh-who are you and what are you doing in my house?!" The father yelled. The woman laughed."It doesn't really matter who I am, all that matters is that you and your family's insides will be scattered all over this room soon." With a flick of her wrist, the fathers head twisted around and his; now lifeless, body lay on the floor. The wife and daughter screamed in fear as the woman approached them. The woman grabbed Weston, and flung him across the room, making him crash into the table, knocking him out.

Bloodcurdling screams could be heard throughout the neighborhood, as the woman ripped apart the mother and daughter.

Weston's eyes fluttered open, seeing the action being performed. He stood up with weak legs, and scrambled out the door,stopping suddenly in the middle of his driveway. He looked up at the sky, feeling powerless. Not being able to control his own body. A sudden chill ran down his back, and every hair on his body took a deep breath as he felt something else take control. The teen paused before continuing down the driveway in a steady stroll.

He Walked toward the street, and out of the neighborhood.

His family was left, scattered all over the room, just like the woman had promised.

_**South Park, Colorado**_

_**October 2, 2014**_

With a laptop on my lap, and a coffee leaning next to me, I sat on the park bench, watching the autumn leaves cover the ground slowly. The crisp, fresh air and the light blowing of the wind was one of my favorite things. It made me feel calm, which was a hard feeling to have these days.

I looked down at my AP charm that hung around my neck, and the brown leather bracelet that was wrapped around my wrist. A long sleeve, red and blue plaid button up covered my torso, and blue skinny jeans were fitted tightly on my legs. Brown combat boots were laced around my ankles, and a plain forest green army jacket was resting over my button up.

I put my attention back to my laptop, and coffee. A small group of children were laughing and playing around the monkey bars and slide, and a group of teenagers were at the basketball court passing a ball around in a game. I had entered this town late last night, and had to sleep in the car until a motel had a vacancy. From what I could tell, there wasn't much occurring in this town. It was just a plain, boring, redneck town. I sighed before taking a sip of my coffee.

Because I was too concentrated in the website I was surfing, I didn't hear one of those boys yell out to me. "Watch out!" Before I knew it, the basketball was on my lap, and my computer was on the cement, drenched in my coffee. "What the hell?!" I yelled as I stood up from the bench. One of the boys ran over to me and picked up the basketball.

He ran his hand through his black, fresh cut black call of duty shirt was soaked in sweat, his jeans and black Jordan shoes where looking damp and sticky on him, and a gold chain necklace was hanging loosely on him. "Sorry, my friend can't aim for shit." I wiped myself off with irritation. "You think?" He smiled a goofy smile, a scar visible on his face. "I'm Vinnie, and you are?"The other boys walked over toward us. The chubby one hit Vinnie in the back of the head. "I heard you asshole, and I can aim Dipshit, you four idiots were messing me up."

"Shut up Fat-ass." The boy with red hair said. "No, you shut up Kyle!" Cartman replied.

"Well hello," The blonde boy greeted, eyeing me. "I haven't seen you around here before, when did you fall from heaven?" I rolled my eyes. "I don't know, when did you crawl out of hell?" The boy laughed. "I'm that hot huh?"

"Shut up Kenny." Another black haired boy said before turning to me. "Don't worry about him, he flirts with like, 90% of the girls here.

"Oh yes, that makes me feel so much better, thank you." I reply with annoyance.

Ignoring the five boys, I picked up my, now useless, computer. "Shit." I shook out some of the coffee out of my computer. "Just great."

"I'm Stan by the way." Stan said with a smile. I glance at him. "Oh wow, that's great! Now tell me Stan, how is me knowing your name gonna fix my damn computer?!" His smile faded and his eye brows lifted.

"Wow, bitch much." Cartman replied with a grunt. "Hey c'mon, it's just a laptop." Stan said. I looked at him with question. "Just a laptop? Just a laptop?! Oh,okay, well then I guess it's just an arm too huh?" I said before hitting him with the fried computer. "Ow what the hell?" He yelled as I kept hitting him. He fell to the ground. He struggled to get up as I flung my computer at him. "You owe me a laptop!" I yell as I turned around, and headed toward my car.

"What a psycho!" Vinnie said to his friends as he helped Stan on his feet.

I sighed, my head in my hands, as I pushed my hair out of my face. I had decided to grab a bite to eat at this local bakery I found near my motel. It looked like hello kitty puked rainbows and unicorns all over this joint. The walls were painted a pastel pink, all the tables and chairs were different pastel colors, and all the tables were covered with a white lace cloth.

I rubbed my temples with my fingers when a waitress handed me my food.

"... Banana bread, red velvet cupcake, and a glass of milk." She said, her straight black hair just hitting her shoulder blades, and her apron covering up her grey crew-neck sweater. I grunted. "Thanks... Stella." I said looking at her name tag. She smiled politely. "... You look a little irritated, is something bothering you?" I scoffed. "Oh you have no idea."

"...Well," She said, taking a seat across from me. "... Don't worry about it, whatever it is that's bothering you, it'll get better." I smiled at her. "Thanks." She smiled back. "... Hey, are you a new student? I haven't seen you before, and this is a small town, so I know most everyone." I looked up at her, mouth slightly open. "Um... yeah, I guess."

The bell above the door rings as another customer enters. Stella turns around and call out to the girl who just entered.

Her wavy brown hair was laying gently on the back of her black and red checkered jacket, and her brown boots hugged her black skinny jeans tightly. "...Allison!" Stella called out, her hands motioning the girl over. Allison smiled shyly and walked over. "...Allison, this is..." She looked over at me. "Kalel." I answer. "...Kalel," She repeats. "She's new here." Allison waved and spoke shyly. "Hi."

I look out the window as Allison spoke. "So Kalel, why did you move to a small town like this?"

Outside I see a woman standing on the other side of the road, staring at me. Her arms were crossed and her eyes, black. I sit up straight. "Um Kalel?" Allison questions, both of them looking confused.

"The scenery." I answer as I stand up from my seat, dropping a few dollars onto the table. "It was uh, great to meet you two." I say as I leave the building. "... Uh, same to you." Stella says before the door closes behind me.

I look around, but the woman is no where to be found. I let out a deep breath into the cold air, when I hear it. A faint whisper that I couldn't make out. I turn around, but no one was there. My eyes fall onto an alley way next to the bakery. I walk through slowly and cautiously, grasping my silver knife that I keep hidden in my boots.

"Oh, looky here. If it isn't the little bitch that killed my family." I turned to face the woman standing behind me.

"Kalel, was it?" She asks with a smile. "Well, it's truly an honor to meet you." I get in position. "Who are you, and what do you want?" I ask her. She laughs. "Let's not worry about who I am." She replies. "And what do I want? Well, what I want is your intestines on a stick." I scoff. "Get in line." She steps closer to me. "Oh, I am in line honey, and I'm cutting right to the front." I pull out my knife and run toward her, but with a flick of her hand, i'm flung across the alley and against the brick wall of the bakery.

I groan in pain, not being able to move. "Oh, you have no idea how long I've searched for you, searched for the person who killed my family. Those demons you killed in Rhode Island a few years ago? Yeah, that was them." I tried to pull my body off the wall but it was to no avail.

"well, at least I can guarantee where your family is." I say as she steps closer. "And where's that?" I smile at her. "Burning in hell, along with all the other demons I've killed" She screams and runs toward me, but comes to a sudden stop.

She screams in pain as a knife pierces through her neck. As she falls, a boy around my age stands there, his dark skin looking pale in the cold, and his dark dreadlocks tied back. A black hoodie with a red nuclear symbol covered his torso, and a pair of black jeans and black boots loosely covered the rest of him. I dropped from the wall with a loud thud. As I looked back at the guy, his eyes turned black.

I straightened up as I watched him turn and leave the alley.

I stood there panting, and confused.

I sat on the lumpy bed of the musky motel room, reading the local paper. Looking for anything, any sign of the thing, of the bastard.

As I sat there, scavenging through the papers, the TV on the dresser began to flicker on and off, letting off a static sound. The dim ceiling light followed shortly after. I grabbed my head as I felt a sudden, sharp pain. I yelled out and fell to the floor, my head throbbing and my eyes blurry with tears.

It felt like knifes were cutting through my skull. I tried to pull myself up, but I only fell back down in more pain. The room began to spin before it faded to a deep black.

I grunted as I lifted up my head. No longer lying on the hotel floor. I was now lying in the middle of a cold, and dark street, with only one single street light reflecting off the wet road. I lifted myself up, my legs feeling wobbly. As I looked up, a figure appeared in front of me, cloaked and hidden in the dark, away from sight. "Hey Kalel." The figure said softly.

The figure stepped out of the shadows and into the light. A smile spread across her face. I look back in shock, it was like looking into a very realistic mirror.

I stand there, speechless, with my mouth slightly open. "Well Kalel, you're looking a bit pale." I take a deep breath. "H-how, W-who?" I stutter. "Who are you?" The girl smirks. "Kalel, can't you see?" She asks, her blue eyes shining in the light. "I'm you." I look around myself, trying to figure out if I was dreaming or dead.

"Where am I?" The girl points to her temple. "You're in you head Kalel." "My- My head?" I ask, looking around. "Yeah, I know." She states. "It's kind of lonely in here huh? And dark, cold, and kind of scary, don't you think?"

I let out a ragged breath. "What do you want?"

She scoffs. "I want you to see the truth, Kalel. I want you to realize that you're never gonna find it, you're never gonna be able to kill it, and you're never gonna be able to bring your family back." The girl steps closer to me. "Kalel, look around... This, this is what your life is. Cold, dark, and lonely. You don't have anyone, and you never will."

I gulp. "That's not true."

"Oh, it's not? 'Cause I see it Kalel, I see everything. You're no hero, you're just a sad, sad, little girl." She paused before giving a small laugh. "You truly are pathetic Kalel. I don't understand why you keep trying when all you ever do is fail." I stare at her, tears in my eyes. The sharp pain begins to form in my head again. Like a thousand knife through my skull.

I gulp for air, my hands gripping the carpet of the motel. I stagger my breath, trying to slow down my heart rate. I sit up and lean against the bed. I grab both my arms, hugging myself for comfort. I close my eyes, trying to keep the tears from spilling out.

And for the first time in a long time, I felt cold, and completely aware of how alone I really was.


	3. The Beginning of the End

**Hello Everyone! Here is, finally, a new chapter of The Fallen. It is pretty slow, but I think I got most of the oc's introduced in this one! I'm literally writing out of my ass here, but I just wanted to thank you all for sticking with me and being extremely kind! I appreciate that you are enjoying this story! **

**Also, I have done all of the oc's and most of the canon characters pictures and put them into a small video that I will post to tumblr soon! I will PM you all when it is posted! I made it because I was in a slump and I thought it would be a cool idea to let people see the characters physically! If I didn't get a pic that represents the appearance perfectly of your oc, I'm sorry in advanced. Looking for the perfect picture is really hard. So I hope you understand that I did my best.**

******If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism, I will be happy to listen. :) I know I make a lot of mistakes, and I want to become better. And if I like the idea you have suggested, I will make sure to give you credit where credit is due. :)**

**Anyways, enough rambling! Please Review, Favorite, and all that Jazz! :)**

**Tumblr: KrazedKalel**

**Here is the next Chapter of The Fallen!**

* * *

_Take it from me when I tell you, this is not what I intended. I didn't write the story, I didn't create the script, I didn't plan for any of this. This is exactly what I was trying to change. I was trying to keep this from happening, but as you may know, you can't change fate. One way or another, fate will come and fix whatever you tried to change. You can't rip up the script, you can't mark out the ending of a book. It is what it is, an ending right? One way or another, the story has to come to an end. _

_Each day passing is just creeping closer to the last page, closer to the finale line. I could just skip all of this and take you directly to the last and finale page. I could just snap my fingers and get it all over with, but then again, what would be the fun in that? I mean, that's why I'm here right? I'm supposed to show you how it all comes to a close, how this story, your story, comes to its last page. So instead of skipping directly to the end, how about we go back to the story where we left off? _

_The beginning of the end._

_..._

_**Queen Valley, Arizona**_

_**June 15, 2012**_

Through the darkness, and the misty summer air, the same teen boy with the same snap-back hat could be seen, standing silently on the side of the road, watching the glow of the street lamp, reflecting off of the paved road. Silently waiting for his orders, as a car or two passed by. "Hello Araniel." A voice dully said.

The teen turned around, facing two older ones. Ones that had been here longer than him. Ones that new more. "Hello." The teen replied. "Well Araniel, it seems like you found yourself a suitable suit." The teen looked down at himself, at the teen he was wearing. "Yes, I suppose. I grabbed him just in time, his family was being slaughtered, and he would have been next."

The older ones smile before handing the teen a shiny silver object. "We believe this is yours." The boy grasped the object before speaking. "I'm ready to follow, I'm ready for my orders."

"In due time, Araniel." One of them speaks. "For now, you are on watch, your job is to observe. Study these humans, find out everything you can about them" The teen looked down and nodded. "Yes, I will do that." When the boy looked up, they were gone.

The boy turned back around, his eyes following back to the yellow glow of the lamp. He could feel the boy struggle, he could feel the teen trying to break out, trying to take control. "Sorry Weston," Araniel spoke. "You are not in control anymore. We will reward you with paradise when your time is done." He said quietly.

"For now, you will serve us."

...

**_South Park, Colorado _**

**_October 3, 2014_**

I let out an irritated sigh as the local newspaper that I held in my hands fluttered in the wind. I sat on a cold, concrete, park table. It was sad that I had to resort to pre-historic times, just to find out about any local mishaps, which, from the looks of it, were none. At least out of the ordinary. I gripped the paper tight, trying to keep it from flying out of my hands. "This is pointless." I muttered to myself as I stood from my seat and folded the paper, stuffing it into the trashcan nearest to me.

I reached into my pocket, pulling out my cell phone. It was crap, but It came to good use when I needed to get a hold of someone. I dialed a number and pressed the phone to my ear. The long rings pounded through my ears. I heard a click before hearing a voice on the other end. "Hello?" I excelled a good amount of air. "Hey Charles, It's Kalel."

"No, I thought it was my prom date, what is it Kalel?" Charles spoke through the phone. "I-It's just, what am I doing here? This town is clean. Piss poor excuse of a town, but it's clean. I mean, there is no sign of-" A sigh was heard through the speakers. "I sent you there for a reason Kalel, it's not clean, believe me. It's just, hiding." I ran a hand through my hair. "Y-yeah, yeah okay Charles, okay."

"Now you call me if there's problem or you actually find something, and don't go trying to leave town just yet, you need to stay and wait for it to pop its head out from the safety covers." A click was heard from the other side before a mono-toned sound busted through. I hung up and put the phone back into my pocket. I took a seat back at the table, my hands on my head. I wanted out of this town. It couldn't possibly be here.

"Headache?" I jerked, almost falling out from the bench, as I heard a voice from behind me. I turned to see that Stan boy standing behind me. The same boy who I had beat with my broken computer just yesterday. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said, both his hands behind his back. I sighed. "What do you want?" He smiled before taking a seat across from me, his hands still behind him. "I've been looking for you, figured I'd find you here."

I looked up at him, a goofy and innocent smile planted on his face. "Well, get on with it, what is it you want?" He lifted his hands from behind him, holding a rectangular box. "Open it." I give him a confused stare. "but-"

"No buts, just open it." With heavy confusion and curiosity, I tear the box open, and pull out a brand new laptop. "I- uh, what?" Stan smiled. "I owed you, remember?" I scoffed. "Y-you don't even know me, why would you?" Stan sighed. "Let's just say I'm a nice guy." I shook my head. "But yesterday I beat you with a computer, are you sure it's safe to give me _another_ weapon?" Stan just laughed.

"I- um... thanks." I say, looking over the new computer. "No problem." he replied with a smile

"Hey Stan!" A girl with black hair yelled as she and another girl with curly blonde hair stood impatiently at the side-walk. Stan immediately got up from the table. "Well, it was nice talking to you. Maybe I'll see you around." Stan spoke as he started moving toward the other two. "Kalel!" I yelled as he walked away. Stan turned around. "What?" I sighed. "Yesterday you asked me what my name was. It's Kalel."

Stan smiled. "Oh, well nice meeting you Kalel. Don't go smashing this computer into anyone elses sides, okay?" He replied with a laugh, before walking away. I watched as the dark-haired girl grabbed the back of Stan's neck, pulling him into a kiss. I quickly turned away, putting my eyes on the new laptop.

I scoffed before a slight smile formed on my face.

...

A hum of joy escaped my mouth, as I pressed down on the keys to my laptop. I clicked on the towns news website, searching through the weeks unimportant news about a precious cat named Toby that was ready for adoption, and a small bar fight at a local bar and grill. I sighed, refreshing the page. A new announcement popped up on the screen.

"Local man, Robert Jenkins, was attacked in his home on Glenhaven Drive yesterday afternoon. Reports say there was no sign of forced entry or any evidence that an attacker stepped foot on Jenkins property. Robert Jenkins was rushed to the local hospital with several stab wounds and a fractured arm. When questioned about the criminals, and their appearance, Robert Jenkins acclaimed that the attackers were a man and a woman, both of college age. According to Jenkins, the man had light skin,dark brown hair, black trimmed glasses, and wore all black, while the female was of darker skin, with dark hair, and wore a white blouse, jeans, black heels, and a black trench-coat. If you have seen or know who these people are, please call the local authorities as soon as possible."

I closed my computer with a sigh and stood up. It was something, which was better than nothing. I pulled on a long sleeve, white button up shirt, black skinny jeans, a black blazer and a pair of shiny black shoes to blend in. I grabbed a badge from my bag before shutting the door behind me.

...

"I-I already gave my statement to the police." Robert claimed as he sat back on the hospital bed. "Yes, Mr. Jenkins, but I just want to get some clarification on your claims." A girl with curly brunette hair stood next to the bed. Notebook in hand. "Could you tell me what exactly happened that night?" The girl asked. I stood at the doorway, and cleared my throat.

The girl turned to face me. "Oh, can I help you?" I opened my mouth to speak, my eyes scanning over the girl, then to the man in the hospital bed. "Yes, I need to speak with you for a moment." The girl tilted her head with confusion. "Um, yes. Yes of course." She followed me out into the hallway. "Yes?" She asked, a smile spread across her face. "What is it you think you're doing?" The girl squinted at me with shock and confusion. "What?"

I sighed. "Well, you're obviously not someone of authority, so what are you doing?" "The girl let out a laugh. "Oh, are you a hunter too?" This time it was me who squinted with confusion. "Um." I replied. "You are huh? That is so cool!" I scoffed as she continued. "Although, I'm pretty new at this whole hunting thing! This is my first real case." She stated. "Oh, yeah, I'm Mckenna! I was interested in what happened to Mr. Jenkins. It seems like I'm not the only one either. What's your name?!" She asked with excitement.

"Um, Kalel." She smiled widely before grabbing my hand and shaking it violently. "Nice to meet you Kalel. Say! Since we both are interested in this case, we should work it together! That would be so cool!" I stepped back from her. "Um, no." Her smile faded quickly. "Sorry, I don't play well with others." Mckenna's smile instantly came back. "Oh that's okay!"I shook my head slightly.

"Um, you're really upbeat for a hunter, unnaturally upbeat." I told her, trying to keep my distance. "Oh thanks!" She stated. "Well, maybe you should come in and join me anyways, you might be interested in it." I sighed and nodded. "I-I guess." I followed Mckenna back inside the room.

"Okay Robert, Can you tell us what you saw, that maybe wasn't in the filed reports?" Mckenna asked him. "I-It's nothing, I'm sure I was just seeing things. Hallucinating or something. "It's okay Robert, you can tell us. We've heard some pretty weird things before." I stated to him. "Well," He started. "I-I could have sworn that-" "That what? Robert?" Mckenna questioned. "T-they had black eyes." Robert let out deeply.

"Pure black."

...

I turned my head to Mckenna as we walked down the hospitals hallway. "What would have black eyes?" Mckenna asked. "Demons." I stated as we continued down the hall. "Wait what?" Mckenna stopped in her place, eyes wide. "Demons?! Their real?!" I scoffed. "Um, yeah. You are new to this huh?" She nodded. "What is it you've been trying to hunt then?" I ask her. She smiled. "Vamps and wolfs!" I nodded. "Well Mckenna, there are a lot more things out there than vampires or werewolfs."

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "Hey! You could be like, my teacher or something!" I gulped. "Oh, no! You're on your own their honey." I said as I walked on. "Oh okay!" Mckenna said as I left. "See you around then!"

I grasped myself tight as I left the hospital building and walked down the sidewalk. The only open parking space near the hospital, was two blocks away. I stopped suddenly as I felt a cold chill run down my spine."Why are you still here Kalel?" I turned, seeing myself, or, merely a reflection of myself on the glass of a shop window. "Why are you still fighting this? Why are you still fighting me?" I gulped, clenching my fists.

"I'm right here Kalel, I'm always gonna be everywhere you go, there is no escaping me Kalel." I tried to keep walking on, but the reflection just followed. "You can't escape what you are or what you will be Kalel, you can't escape fate." I gripped my jaw closed as I walked on, the reflection, jumping from windows, to cars, and anything else that reflected light. "Aw, what's the matter? Are you upset with me? Are you little feelings being hurt?" I stopped in my place, staring back at a shop window. My reflection smiled back.

"I got you where I want you Kalel, I control you, and sooner or later, you'll break. You'll crack open like a walnut Kalel. You'll open and let every bit of your true self come out. You'll lose, because that's how the story goes. That is how your story is written."A bang from the window, made my body jump. A worker on the other side was knocking on the window. "You okay ma'am?" I nodded before preceding down the side-walk.

I let out a deep sigh as I stuffed my hands into my pockets. "Hey, wait!" I heard someone yell from behind me. Thinking it was that Mckenna girl, I turned around, only, it wasn't her.

An unfamiliar girl ran up to me, with a look of pure fear in her eyes.

...

_There were many different kinds of people in this town. Just the same as any other town. Everyone was different and everyone experienced, and saw different things, but no one could see the pain, the weight, and the brokenness on a certain new girl who was supposedly just passing through, like Jordyn could._

_Jordyn was nothing out of the ordinary. Her brown pixie hair was nothing unusual and her long sleeve black shirt, red vs blue jacket, baggy jeans, and DC shoes that she wore was average and nothing you would call strange, but she, on the other hand, was another story._

_She could see it._

_The emptiness within this girl, a girl who she didn't even know. As this girl walked past her on the downtown sidewalk, she could see everything, past, present, and future in this girls life. She could see every downright nasty thing from this girls life, she could see the hurt, angst, and anger from her. She knew almost every small detail in this girls life._

_She could see inside her soul._

_She knew everything._

"Hey, wait!" Jordyn yelled out to the girl as she passed her on the concrete surface. The girl turned around, her blue eyes, showing confusion. Jordyn ran up to her, and without a second to waste, she asked. "You're Kalel?" The girls eyes widened slightly, her lips parting. "um, yeah." Jordyn closed her eyes, sighing. "Kalel," Jordyn spoke as she looked up at her.

"I-I think you're in trouble. I think we're all in trouble"


End file.
